One Day's Break Ten Years Worth Of Work
by xIceyDemonx
Summary: Risa Lacole, a strange girl with an unbelievable past. Hibari Kyouya, the strongest guardian in the Vongola might have met someone matching his level. You know some of the weirdest things happen around Tsuna when he brings some people together. Remake. OC x Hibari
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

** xIceyDemonx does not own any of KHR characters, plots or story. They belong to the rightful owners.**

**Risa does belong to xIceyDemonx and would appreciate a lack of copycats and otherwise.**

**Rated T for Mild Nudity, Strong Language and Implications of sex. **

* * *

"Gotta get out...must leave...closing..." the voice murmured deep in her mind. Flashes of men dressed in white coming towards her grabbing her and dragging her, blood dripping down the hall, bloody footprints tracing a path that was traveled on so very often. Purple eyes were wide with fright, it was finally her fifteenth birthday and she had been assigned to this place, to guard.

She has been many places around Europe and most of the bases were open, Fong had arranged that for her long ago. Now she was in an underground base nothing but walls and barriers to block out the sunlight, memories of dread flooded through her, Erebus' white eyes, James sapphire blue looking soulless and lack luster; she had deserted both of those boys. They were older than her at the time but now...they were dead.

They had died when they were found attacking their saviors in their blind mindless fear. Risa was different; she was a very successful experiment, they would do anything to keep her here with whatever family she had been entrusted too before the experiments even started. Quick breaths, running, the loud echo of explosions ringing in her ears the cries and the screams. Blood, she could smell it in the air, she hadn't killed anybody she stopped herself from doing that before it was too late.

She could hear them now, chasing her footsteps, she rounded a corner quickly her gaze still wild and wet with the stinging tears that had escaped her earlier. The young girl didn't notice it herself but the was crying as she ran, fear was stuck on her face making her gaze wide eyed and shocked. Risa continued to run; she must have ran twenty miles by now through the never ending hallways. Her legs were starting to hurt, the burning ache had already ran up to her thighs and made her feel the worst pain imaginable at the current moment.

Finally light spread out at an entrance and she burst through landing in sand and mud, her dark ebony twin tails getting dirty and caked with grains of sand and grit. She stood up quickly ignoring her messy state and running off towards where she knew the piers would be at, the boats would be her salvation. She needed to leave, as well as go into hiding.

Finally her legs started to give out as she approached the large boating area, the sand turned into wood and she soon found herself running across the wooden boardwalk. Feet slipping out from under her, she flipped and rolled panting and fighting for what air her lungs were trying to squeeze in; she crawled on her stomach. Fingers digging into the soft bloated wood of the docks, constantly washed by the ocean and moistened, grip easily making her capable to move along on her stomach.

She dragged herself across the wood, the rough wood scraping against her bare legs; she stopped momentarily listening for footsteps. The sound of muttered curses under their breath, the growls of annoyance in Italian as she assumed they were dragging their bodies through the sands. Risa was a smaller female, her lean and fit body lighter than a feather to her was able to flit across the sands. Though the consequence seemed to be the current pain in her legs. Giving up stamina for speed was a fairly bad idea on her part.

She got up after a few moments her legs threatening to give out once again as the painful feeling of blood rushing through her legs pulled her into the reality of the current situation. Moving in a rushed hobble, keeping quiet as she went while somehow keeping her footsteps soundless and graceful. The tired girl stopped to lean against a large metal shipping box. The writing on the box drew her attention and she would glance up momentarily and she would read out that the box was merely storage, not going anywhere for awhile. That was perfect for a hiding place for now.

Slowly stepping in to the metal contraption, closing her eyes and pretending it was an open space, her senses opened up to the smells and sounds that she didn't want to be in the most. Tapping her foot lightly against the metal for an idea of how the box looked on the inside, a rush of burn went up her leg from the simple movement causing her to wince and stagger.

Attempting to ignore it to the best of her ability as she focused on the sound, getting a mental map as the different echos started to hit her ears at different times. She moved slowly, avoiding the obstacles in her way and barely missing the corner of a few large boxes. Hand touch the last large box at the end, she would finally settle in the back of the large metal storage crate and rested her back against the cool steel. The caressing of cold ripping away the red hot feeling under her skin, her shirt barely protecting her toned skin.

Her legs lay against the cold ground, her fingers travelling down the length of her leg, stopping at her ankle. The feeling of the cold skin under her fingers, the raised skin from being freeze burned with a brand mark laid there, always a few degrees cooler than the rest of her body. Mouth twitched down into a frown as the gently burn throbbed in her legs.

Leaning back once again and folding her hands across her stomach, she would listen to the outside world. Heavy footsteps running around on the food, taking away the loud harsh thumps and turning them into the softer footsteps. Masculine yells of "find her" echoed around her, but none of them were actually checking the storage containers, her's remained open to the night air leaving her hidden in perpetual darkness. She wasn't able to see anyways, her eyes needed to stay closed.

Without her notice she ended up passing out, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders, the anxiety and fear had drained her not to mention how much she ran. The emotional turmoil had made her exhausted to the point she had killed all of her lasting stamina, she didn't even feel the crate move, or even notice the crate close.

She woke up to a green and black gun barrel pointed to her forehead, "Ah..." she mumbled half asleep, "Stowing away?" a childish voice demanded, "Fong?" she wondered out loud blinking, her eyes hazy and blurred from the deep sleep she was in. She continued to open and close her eyes, bright light was shining into the large metal box now.

A silhouette stood against it staring, small in stature while still holding a gun to her forehead, she already had an idea of what it was. The person was definitely the size of a two year old, "Risa Lacole of the Giglio Nero, the sole survivor of the 'Divided Children Experiment'." the young voice muttered before she felt the barrel of the gun move away from her forehead. A shining light morphed into something she couldn't see, but she knew it wasn't the gun anymore.

Body protesting as she would slowly lean forward, the snap and pops of her spine echoing into the back of her mind. Eyes glancing around lazily as she absorbed her surroundings and started to regret it. Eyes snapping shut as she would feel fear lance through her, it would then disappear as she would banish the thought of where she was.

Turning her head towards the source of footsteps she would follow the little baby out, "Knowing about me...that means you have had contact with someone." she speculated as she would almost slip at exiting the crate. She was being a little too trusting of the child, but she knew if it was an Arcobaleno she might have to fight, she wouldn't have a chance.

Eyes opened as crisp sea air washed over her, the sound of waves and the feeling of rocking becoming recognizable. Her eyes opened slowly to view the deck of a nice cruise ship. Blinking a couple of times and looking around in confusion, the sea was calm and serene as it tended to be, the horizon showing beautiful shades of blue. Rubbing her eyes as she would feel the heat of the sun on her skin sapping away the cool feel her skin had gained by being locked up in a cold box for so long.

The baby had disappeared almost immediately, purple eyes spotted a tall male with white hair approaching her. Dressed in a smart suit and looking sharp he would easily escort her along the side of the ship and into a room. She eyed him wearily as her mind started to reel with questions. Teeth clenching as she became weary about being in the room with the man. He indicated some clothing and the bathroom and she would look at him with a weary gaze.

Leaving her be and heading out of the room she was left to, she would glance around, searching for anything suspicious. Nothing of the sort appeared. Closing her eyes and opening her senses up, she would listen, breath and just feel. The smell of sea salt was strong, the floral scents of shampoo and bath soaps stimulated her sense of smell and made her focus more on smells that didn't belong. Nothing mechanical popped out, the only sound of mechanics of any kind were far above her where the ship was being steered.

No cameras. No bugs, the sound of static was absent around the ship entirely, they weren't watching her; why? Risa was good at what she did, and escape or suicide would be something she was trained to do were she ever to be caught like now, but they let her be. That means either the Arcobaleno is a benefactor, much like her master, who only wants to help or someone who is seeking repayment for their kindness. Instinct told her the latter was more likely.

Eyes opening as she would search through the clothes, sniffing them for anything that might kill her if she didn't, you would be surprised what assassin's come up with when it comes to creative killing. Moving fluently towards where she had smelled the soaps from earlier she would make her way to the bathroom and breath in the scents of the things around. Taking her time to check for any odd smells from anything she might use, she would find everything to be safe.

Aching, she was aching the entire time, but she really didn't mind it, but now when she finally relaxed all the tension in her muscles, it felt like every fiber in her being was trying to kill her now rather than the third party she had imagined. Bending over the whole of the bath she would easily twist the knob to turn it on. Fingers tested the water for it's warmth and would soon find her body betraying her; the want for the warmth of the bath became a need.

Standing up to her full height of five foot four inches, her failure to grow into the tall woman she wanted to be was a side effect from the drugs, smaller compact body was apparently better than being tall. Long legs, thick with lean muscle, long and well shaped through altered growth due to the experiments performed to make her what she was today. Nimble fingers dragged thin cloth down her marred and muddied legs, the cloth easily dragging some of the dirt away and smearing the rest.

The soft rustle of cloth hitting the ground caused her to even look down, bright purple hues stared down at her small form. A montage of dark spots ran along her hip bones, stretched out to look similar to that of small stripes drawn out across her skin. Touching them gently and tracing along them she would sigh and slip off her panties, throwing them into the pile as well. Pulling her shirt over her head was painful to say the least, arms stretching as she bunched her shirt up and pulled it over her shoulders. Small sloping shoulders and neck becoming visible after she removed her large over sized sweater.

It dropped to the ground and left her with a tank top and the thin bandages wrapped around her breasts. Shrugging the tank top off and soon feeling her hair, fingers trailing through it as she dragged the knots out. Grimy and oily, it felt terrible, even she felt a bit disgusted by the state of her hair. Her skin was marred with dirt and grime she would finally notice, she was terribly dirty. Disgusted with her state of hygiene she would pull her hair out of the twin tails that trailed down her back, the shorter hair that turned into a bob cut when she tied the longer strands back blended in easily making it hard to tell that she even had shorter hair.

Locating the start of her bandages she would pry them off rather easily and feel the stinging sensation of moving too fast, but for once, she didn't care, she felt absolutely disgusting and the pain was worth it if she got to clean herself faster. Turning her attention to the bath she would ease herself into it and sit down. Water tumbled over her legs and she would take the available rag and wipe her legs down. Clear water ran dark with dirt and grime, she rinsed herself off fully as she would wash her face, each movement burning more and more as she would feel even worse. When the water ran clear and she wrung out the rag she would let the tub fill up around her neck.

Ducking down into the water she would start the first rinse of her hair and come back up, lathering it up only moments later with shampoo and then laying back against the tub. Body burning inside and out now, the tension ebbing away as she felt nothing but pleasure penetrating deep within the folds of her muscles. Leaning back as she would feel better after a few minutes of soaking, her mind would wander to the issue at hand. Why was she here?

Closing her eyes she would think for a long moment, she had been running from those people...the ones she was trying to kill, but she had freaked out at the last moment and ended up jeopardizing her own life and mission. Her employer would be out to kill her she was sure, so laying low would be the best option. Now she was in debt to the Arcobaleno, which one? She did not know.

Opening her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, she knew she was in a better situation now as compared to before, to be in debt to something that generally wouldn't need her wasn't all too bad. Looking down into the water as she eyed her wavering reflection, the next question that came to mind was how he even knew about her. Risa's origin was fairly confidential, being part of a large disgrace of a family and being the product wasn't known by anyone other then those involved.

Grunting in annoyance as she soon found herself agitated, she still didn't know who her "savior" was. Ducking underwater and rinsing her hair, she would start to drain the water and then rub conditioner in. Finding herself glaring at the bathtub after a few minutes she would realize she was being fairly flippant with her emotions. Grumbling in disgust at how childish she was being by getting upset, sad, tired, happy and then back to upset, "I'm eighteen...I'm too old for these childish reactions..." she reprimanded herself quietly as she would try to drag her tired mind under control.

Draining the bathtub after she rinsed her hair out, running her fingers through it as she stood dripping wet in the bathroom, her body clean and herself feeling refreshed. She wanted to sleep and yearned for it fairly desperately, but answers to her questions were more important than anything at this current moment. Toweling herself off and making sure she was dry and had her hair at least remotely dry.

She walked over to the bed pulling on the clothes provided for her fairly quickly and pulling her hair back into the two twin tails that made up her normal look. The white dress was a perfect fit, hugging her curves and pulling her chest back for a snug fit. The sound of knocking on the door caused her to turn and look to it, "I'm decent." she mumbled in fluent Italian, "Miss Lacole, Reborn is waiting for you on the deck. He requests you join him immediately." the raspy voice sounded through the door before the sound of footsteps echoed away from her.

Grimacing as she would look to the slippers provided for her, she would pull them on and smooth the flow of the dress over her legs, the dress cut off at her knees and hid most of her body, giving her an appropriate look. She looked fairly nice in the clothing, no one could say that it didn't suit her, whether she looked pretty in it or not was up to the one who looked at her.

Taking her time with moving as her relaxed form would wallow in the pleasure of not being in pain. Free flowing and feeling like she was on cloud nine, the softness of the dress becoming more noticeable after a moment, she was enjoying it a little too much. She paused when she breathed in, the smell of food was wafting all around her now, it smelled delicious. Licking her lips as the scent of shrimp dominated her nose, the sound of her stomach erupted loudly and instinctively forced her forward to where the scent was located.

A child sat at a table for two, a plate of shrimp pesto and pasta set in front of him as he looked up at her, eyes large and innocent like a child's would be, but even she knew that it was merely a facade of the intelligence hidden behind the dark hues. A smile was on his face as he gestured to the set plate opposite of him, she walked to the table slowly, breathing the scent of food in as she would focus solely on breaking down all the ingredients for anything poisonous. Nothing of the sort. Was he trying to put her into a false sense of security?

Taking a seat and staring at the plate waiting for something to happen, "Please, eat." he offered his consent for the food and she glared at him with suspicion. Looking down at the food she would slowly pick up her fork and she immediately moved her head to the right, a small needle jutted out the wall behind her. Reborn seemed pleased by such an action.

"What is your goal with doing that exactly? Luring me, or rather attempting to lure me into a false state of security?" she questioned her tone light as she lifted the fork fully and started to twist some of the pasta onto her utensil.

"Rumors tend to be hard to trust." he stated with ease as he would start to eat, "As for the question I'm sure you are wondering about, I know about you through Fong. He didn't tell me your title or anything, I found out everything else on my own." he gave a small innocent smile.

Looking unconvinced she would click her tongue, "Why save me? Are you expecting me to return the favor or something?" she questioned after finishing a mouthful of food. Her stomach welcomed the sustenance and greedily growled demanding more.

Reborn just smiled at her, she hated that but she managed to keep it from appearing on her face as she would spear a shrimp and eat it. The taste infatuated her as she would start to eat a little more vigorously. Though as Reborn watched her she got the feeling that he was going to say something she wasn't going to like, "Let me guess. You need me for something." she stated finally before she would eat another piece of shrimp.

"Yes." he nodded looking appreciative almost, "I want you to assist me in anyway possible. Before I give you details though I want your full commitment. No matter what you are asked to do, you will do it." he stated his baby face dropping to reveal his true age.

Risa didn't even glance up, "No. I refuse." she'd state simply.

"You realize you aren't in much of a situation to do that."

"I do, but I refuse to accept such terms without more knowledge. I am not ignorant Reborn." she'd call him what the butler had, deciding she could ask more questions at some other time. He was an Arcobaleno by the name of Reborn, and he needed her alive, that was all that mattered currently.

"It's simply assisting me in some tutoring. Nothing more. Though it may require you to do things you may not like." he informed her a little more though he looked like he wasn't going to go into any further detail.

"..." she was quiet as she would munch on her food a little more thinking it over. Risa did not want to be hunted, she could survive of course, but going into hiding would be a pain in the ass. Working for this Arcobaleno however could prove to be a pain in the ass as well seeing as she didn't know what she would be in for. Though he seemed to be confident in her skill with handling herself, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with her correct?

Looking up at him she would stare, "You didn't find me on purpose...I feel as if you planned this." she'd state, "Whether you did or didn't however...it doesn't change the current situation. Either way I either do something that might kill me...or...do something that still might kill me." she'd speculate, "Regardless, both choice will lead to a possible death, maybe one more gruesome than the other, but both still leading to a conclusion I will not like." she'd conclude.

"Quite the insight and thought for someone so young." he'd praise her with a smile, "So what will it be?"

"..." her eyes would seem to harden, "Tutoring seems like a play on words or maybe misdirection...doesn't matter since both paths are unclear. Though since I'm here, and you could kill me now, or let me get killed later, well..." she tilted her head and closed her eyes, "I shall dedicate myself to helping you in anyway possible. No matter the order you task me with I will complete it to the best of my ability. Until you release me from my duty I shall be indebted to you." she'd state looking annoyed by what she said. Opening her eyes to glance at the baby she would wait.

"Very well done, I expect you to keep to your word young mafiosa." he'd say cheerily before he turned to look to the horizon, "You'll do well. I'm sure of it." he'd encourage her.

Risa returned to eating, settling with the choice she made and just enjoying the fact she had been allowed clean clothes, a bath and now food, might as well enjoy the luxury while she had it.

* * *

Read and Review. The more there are the more motivated I will be to type up the next chapter. Please and thank you.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**

**xIceyDemonx does not own any of KHR characters, plots or story. They belong to the rightful owners.**

**Risa does belong to xIceyDemonx and would appreciate a lack of copycats and otherwise.**

**Rated T for Mild Nudity, Strong Language and Implications of sex. **

* * *

The scent of the ocean clung to her form; despite having changed properly she still retained the smell of sea salt. She disliked the smell highly, it made her feel like she was a fish rather than a human being; a strange thought at best. Mind wandering as she would adjust the green and black striped shirt that hung over the entirety of her small body; shoulders and upper arms exposed along with a thin and slender neck.

The girl lacked the breasts to be called a woman, but they were enough to show that she was indeed female, if her long legs didn't prove it, surely her chest would. Running her fingers down her sides as she felt the short shorts that allowed her the freedom of movement with her legs, she could feel the tips of her hair tickling the backs of her knees.

Large purple eyes glanced about as her soundless shoes absorbed each subdued stomp she made across the docks towards the town up ahead. Tall buildings that marked out a market place were far away, she was glancing along the edges to see a residential district looking quite calm and nice.

"Reborn, where are we exactly?" she questioned, looking down to the small childish form of Reborn. Her fluent Italian would become a problem fairly quickly the baby would soon realize.

"Risa, you'll need to study Japanese here." Reborn stated, his normal cute little baby smile gone as he seemed to be fairly serious.

"Eh? You said I had to tutor…or rather you said I had to help you tutor." She muttered seeming to be fairly confused about how learning Japanese related to teaching some student the Arcobaleno had.

"Not in Italian." He said his smile returning, "I trust you can do that within the day." He said easily before he would stop in front of one of the many houses, she would pause in her steps and watch him easily get into the home, "Ara? What am I supposed to do now?" she grumbled looking fairly distraught with being left out of the loop.

Sighing she would lean against the wall that encased the whole of the house, guarding it with its high stone structure. Body relaxed as she would brace her hands behind her and left herself a slight cushion; legs extended as she held herself upright and kept her body from slipping down.

Purple eyes stared at the ground as she would breathe in the scents of the area around her.

Flowers, she could smell them from so far away, they were going to be in bloom soon, but for now they remained in their buds. Sakura trees were quite far away as well, they were not in bloom either sadly, and then there was the subtle smell of copper and steel, oh so faint, but it was there. Closing her eyes and drawing the scent into her nose again and imagining blood dripping off something metal, a scent she found she rather liked.

The sound of a door opening caused her eyes to snap open, glancing to the side to catch sight of a brown-haired boy dressed in a uniform; she blinked and tilted her head in wonder.

Reborn jumped off her shoulder and easily landed in the boy's hair as he was muttering something, she blinked and followed after him. He seemed shocked to have Reborn in his hair, as if he didn't notice before; this couldn't be the boy Reborn was talking about tutoring right? The boy barely seemed to be able to stand upright much less be a boss.

The firm thought easily became clearer as the boy would step on a small dog and immediately start freaking out, squeaking and whining like a child. Reborn would stay behind as he would pet the growling dog, "Reborn….you must be joking about that child being a boss yes?" she looked skeptical as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

He shook his head looking as smiley as ever.

Eyes narrowed as she glared at the baby now, "Are you taking me for a fool? What did I come here for?" she growled starting to get agitated with her ignorance, for not questioning anything sooner.

"I am the World's Greatest Tutor. You'll be able to help him, just not now." He'd say with that mysterious smile of his.

"Do not mistake me for an ignorant child Reborn. Just because you know Fong doesn't mean you have any merits with me." She'd growl at him, clearly she was getting upset with the lack of knowledge being provided to her.

Reborn smiled, "I'll have accommodations set up for you. For now, why not explore the town?" he suggested trying to distract her for a few moments.

"….tch, not like I have much of a choice this time. I have no where else to go after all…" she mumbled looking fairly forlorn, though a rueful smile crawled on to her face after a moment. She wasn't back there in that horrid place either or being chased down by her last employer, that was a fairly nice upside.

Turning away as Reborn continued on his way after the hopeless child, she would head in the opposite direction, stopping and lifting her face to the sky. Breathing in she would scent that lovely smell again, copper and steel. It was fainter than before though.

Grimacing in distaste as she would close her eyes and continue to breath in, drawing the scent into her lungs, the air shifting around her easily replaced her sight, she was ignoring any noises she heard seeing as that would just confuse her more.

Body drifting easily, her nimble form pivoting around corners in a graceful manner; her nose leading her along to the strong smell of blood and steel, she was getting closer. The scent grew stronger and stronger as she would soon find herself bathing in it. Eyes opened as she caught someone saying something to her.

Risa blinked as she stared at a dark-haired man with slanted eyes; clearly he was born here, his clear almond-shaped eyes proved such. Tilting her head in wonder as she stared at the male who was saying something in his native language, she wasn't aware of what he said, but the raising of his tonfa easily proved to her that he wanted to fight.

A gentle smile crawled on to her face as she moved forward, eyes wide with excitement as he would suddenly charge forward at her. Body pivoting around to the left and then ducking down as he attempted to bash her with his tonfa, easily realizing her dodge he had reacted fairly well. Body dipping low as her hands went out to catch her, left leg kicking up and missing his head by a few inches.

He turned on her aiming a hit towards her lowered head, but she carried through with her kick, twisting around on her forearms as she would do something similar to a break dance move. Legs blocking the strikes with little notice to how hurtful they were, she would push herself up to stand again and move left and right, backing up each step as she would slowly be forced back into a wall. The boy took advantage of that and easily attempted to slam his tonfa into her throat.

Her hands went up and she easily grabbed on to the tonfa, eyes narrowing like his as she became a bit more serious. The look on his face was that of amusement, he said "wow" and continued on with some words she still hadn't understood. Though she didn't mind as he would bring the other tonfa around to side swipe her head, but she easily pulled his caught arm to block the incoming tonfa making him hurt himself.

Catching him while he was slightly caught off guard she would deliver a punch to his face and jumped up her hands reaching backwards to grab onto something, she had a little trouble but she managed to use the male as a stepping stone to provide her with the extra momentum to back flip onto the wall. Hands turning her around mid-air as she would stand up on the wall looking down at the male who was staring up at her now; a smile crossed her face before she turned to walk away leaving the male to his own devices.

Risa licked her lips as she would feel fairly refreshed and rather excited. How could someone not after such a short encounter with a fairly powerful opponent. The boy looked no older than her, in fact she might have been possibly a year or two older than him, though it was impossible to tell since the blood of most Asians made it seem like they defied the curse of time.

Walking on the walls she would easily take notice of the male running after her on the wall now, clearly intent on fighting with her. Clicking her tongue in distaste as she would turn on her heel and raise a leg for a kick, he blocked it and went in for a strike to her stomach. Hand easily blocking the tonfa as she twisted around, catching his neck with her calf and pulling him into her thigh she would put him in an effective choke hold. Both of them had lost their balance and she fell towards the ground with her knee bracing the impact, though she managed not to crush the boy's trachea by holding her body still while she absorbed the impact.

Thigh muscles strained heavily from absorbing the impact and keeping from hurting the boy she would hand her other knee planted firmly in his chest. Smiling down at him as she patted his cheek, leaning on her knee that was on his chest she would manage to pull her leg out from under him.

Though he clearly wasn't done yet as he would stand up and immediately aim to fight with her again, she was getting blatantly annoyed of him at this point. Eyes narrowed in hostility as she would growl and charge him with brute force. His tonfa swung out at her and she caught both with ease. Dragging him forward and slamming her knee into his chest and then sending him spiraling back.

Holding the newly acquired tonfa in her hands she would flip them around and wield them as he would stand up, the look of cold anger in his eyes didn't surprise her. Not giving him a chance she would dash up to him and strike him in his shoulder, combing into his stomach and then turning around to kick him in his temple. He fell to the ground with a thud and she dropped his tonfa next to him.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned away. Making her way out of the area she would find herself slowly calming down, her adrenaline no longer pumping as she found herself starting to realize the pain she was in. Grunting as she would stop next to one of the walls.

Sliding down the wall as the start of welts and bruises started to ache in unison across her body, agitation roiled beneath the surface of her skin making her feel like she was burning. The boy put up much more of a fight than she had originally thought, and what was worse was the fact she got out of it beat up despite having beaten him into unconsciousness.

Curling her knees up to her chest she would wrap her sore arms around her legs and sigh; she needed to rest for a bit while she had the chance. Though it was only a few moments before someone ran past her, underwear flashing for a mere moment as a tailwind pulled her hair in the direction he had ran off to.

Purple eyes wide in disbelief as she tilted forward to try and catch a glimpse of who it had been who ran past her. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen, then again, she was in Japan, home of the cosplay and the reason anime women all had big eyes and large breasts.

Grimacing as she would turn back to her current dilemma, being able to move without every part of her being screeching at her to stay still so it could heal. Though it was seemingly solved when Reborn appeared in front of her; the little baby was smiling as usual.

A paper was held in his small hand as he offered it to her, the words were written in Italian so she was able to read it, Japanese symbols were etched like pictures leaving her to figure out where these streets were. It was clear to her that the paper led to the "accommodations" Reborn had set up for her.

Continuing to sit for a bit longer after Reborn had disappeared, she was still wondering about the person she had met earlier. He smelled of blood and steel, a very nice smell she admired, but why did he have such a scent at such a young age? He lacked the skill that it would take to be an accomplished assassin at his age, yet he smelled so wonderful.

A small blush lit up on her cheeks as she felt rather intoxicated by just remembering the scent. Having been locked up underground so long, with the scents that were the most discomforting to her, she had come to enjoy the smell of blood and steel. To her, it was like having the "smell" of accomplishment, since all she did when she was younger were fight and kill, nothing more. Having wielded a full steel staff and been often bathed in blood, it was like being with the only thing she really liked.

Biting her lip as she would slowly stand; her body ached with an irritating burning sensation running just underneath her skin, much like electricity would do to one's body. It was strange in a sense, not welcoming, but not all that bad either, she had found someone of equal skill and power to fight with; she had a new playmate.

That thought alone drove her to stand up and limp along the wall. Holding her beaten body up as she would make her way down the streets; glancing down occasionally at the hand drawn map as she continued on her way. Crossing the open streets was definitely the worst of it all. No support to hold her up; the slow agonizing steps it took to cross were more than enough for her.

Exhaustion settled in as she would make her way to a bunch of steps, a large red structure stood at the top of the large stair case. Purple eyes narrowed in hatred as she would get down on all fours and start to crawl, not really caring for her dignity for once.

Hands grasped the cement as she would haul her small body up them, reaching the top after a good while, she would happily sigh and lay on her back, giving herself a few minutes to catch her breath before she would locate what would hopefully be a house. Wide eyes reflected the auburn sky as the sun set, it had taken her all day to get here, but she did. Even better was the fact the pain had ebbed away enough for her while she was laying down that she might be able to even get up without wanting to fall to her knees.

As the sun set and the cool feel of wind brushed her cheeks she would roll over on to her belly and slowly sit up. Body aching lightly as she would take a slow stand and very careful steps towards the large shrine she had been at. Lurching forward and threatening her balance each step of the way were her bruised up legs.

It felt like hours, but it only took a minute to reach the door and slide it open. Pulling off her shoes and laying them down in the foyer, she had little knowledge of Japan, but she knew some of the customs; this one being the oddest out of all of them in her opinion.

As she slipped in she really wouldn't take too much time to explore, just breathing in the scent of fresh linens and easily seeking them out. It was an hour before she found herself laying on a comfortable futon, curled up in soft folds of cloth and slowly starting to drift away into sleep. She could look around tomorrow without fear of anyone bothering her probably. Though Reborn had instructed her to learn Japanese that day, well he could definitely wait till tomorrow, not like they seemed to be in too much of a hurry.

* * *

Read and Review, it motivates me to write more often and keep this going. Please and Thank you.


	3. Risa's New Toy

**Disclaimer  
****xIceyDemonx does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters/plot.  
****xIceyDemonx does hold rights over Risa.  
****Rated T for Mild Nudity, Cussing, and Implications of Sex**

* * *

The morning was less than welcomed. Body aching gently as she would move; muscles taut as she would stretch them out from under the blankets. Fingers flexed as she grabbed absently at the covers trying to decide whether or not she wanted to pull them over her head or move them off. Grunting in exasperation she would decide on the lazy route and pull them over her head, wanting to sleep more than her body needed.

The sudden stab of pain in her back as weight made its presence known had forced her up, breathing in instinctively to draw the scent of whoever had intruded on her new home. The smell of sea salt and cloth made it known to her that it was indeed the person who brought her here prior.

"Reborn. Get off." She hissed angrily under her breath as she would flop down again.

"Get up; you haven't done what I've asked you. Are you already breaking your oath?" he questioned as the sound of a gun clicking called her attentions.

"Tch. I can get it done in a few hours. Go away." She hissed.

"You only have a few hours. You have a job to get too." Reborn stated hopping off her back.

"Job? What kind of job? You couldn't have gotten me one that quickly!" she huffed looking skeptical as she would finally turn her attention to Reborn who was dressed in a pizza delivery outfit.

"Be at the school in two hours. Wear something appropriate." Reborn stated before he turned and promptly left her.

"Tch." She snuffed in annoyance and sat up on all fours. Hands outstretched in front of her and knees under her body, she would lean back in a cat like stretch, fingers clawing forward as she felt the pleasant rush of relief from being stiff all night. Moving her legs out behind her she would prop herself up on her heads and curve her back so that she would be staring at the ceiling, more pleasure. The warmth radiating through her body paid her with pain as well.

Standing up from the blankets she would notice a few bruises on her skin. Legs, and arms had blotches of black and blue, and she could feel the soft flesh of her sides suffering the same speckled fate, that wasn't all too surprising since the boy she engaged in a fight with yesterday beat her up pretty good.

Twisting her neck from side to side she would leave her futon thing in a mess on the floor, not at all caring for cleanliness at the moment. She only had a few hours to study a whole language, and despite what Reborn said, she wasn't all too bothered.

Breathing in the scent of leather and paper she would make her way down a hallway and into a room with a bookshelf filled with language books, how did she know? Some of them were in Italian and the rest were in Japanese. She had scented them before when she had come into the home, as well as a kitchen and a small bathroom. The general scents of a home that was adequate for one person, thankfully the shrine was fairly average sized much like a house, so it was a big enough space for her to do what she needed too as well. Exploration of everything would have to wait though.

Pulling out a stack of books, the ones with Italian first, she would sit on the floor and lay them out over the tatami mats, opening them all to the first page. Purple eyes seemed to shift, her pupils changing into slits as she would take a seat, her sense of sound cut off, smell, taste and a good portion of touch. Her heightened senses were all focused on her eyesight and her comprehending ability.

Book after book was open and closed, her eyes darting over the page as she absorbed the information at a rapid pace, her true ability not actually known to the world as of yet, nor would it be revealed to anyone unworthy. Though Reborn seemed to know of it, whether Fong had told him or not, it didn't matter, he just seemed to know.

Four shelves of books have been cleared in a matter of an hour and a half, her senses opening up again as she would feel tired; a backlash of sorts for her, absorbing information was a terrible burden at such a fast rate. Closing her eyes and relaxing in the false darkness she allowed herself, she would open up her senses again and indulge in them.

Feeling hunger claw at her belly she would leave the piles of books on the floor, all of them closed. Moving with grace she would head towards the smell of tiles, though she mistook the room at first seeing as she wandered to the bathroom first. Despite her mistake she felt it was fairly pleasant, she might as well wash her face and get changed, though the thought of where to wash her clothes came to mind. Would she have to do it manually? That would be aggravating.

Not wanting to dwell on such for a bit she would make her way back to where her messy room lay, easily slipping in and searching around. Eyes glancing across the room to notice a sliding door there, she would move to it and open it up. Very dull clothing lined itself up neatly on hangers, leaving her to stare at it blankly. Hands reached out and filed through the clothes looking for something nice to wear, though all she found were clothes fit for that of someone who worked for a living. A delusion for others it seemed considering she didn't particularly care how she looked.

Settling on a white sweatshirt and a jean skirt she would take them and move back to the bathroom. Laying them out on the counter and then easily washing her face, she would feel relief as she would search the cupboards to find a towel, a tooth brush, toothpaste and a hair brush for her. All of them still packaged and new. That was a refreshing thought to know that the Arcobaleno had really accommodated all her normal needs.

Risa had taken her time getting ready, pulling on the white sweater that was thin and soft as compared to how a normal sweater would look. It hugged her upper arms tightly and sloped down enough to reveal her neck and shoulders, much like that of those fancy dresses you wore strapless bras with. Though this seemed to be more modest as it didn't hug her curves tightly, and the skirt was long enough that it covered up a good portion of her thighs.

The bruises remained visible on her skin though, leaving her with a form of dilemma, not like anyone would usually mind bruises but in case she was asked she probably needed a cover story. Looking over the wounds themselves she would decide that tripping over the tub would be a good enough one. A bruise on her ankle and her shin could be justified by such; after all it wasn't an uncommon thing to trip.

Moving to the kitchen with fair ease she would look around, nothing but purchased packaged food, no dairy, meat or anything of the sort was stocked in the medium sized fridge. Reading the bright red lettering on the packages she would easily decipher melon bread as one of the many foods. Deciding it was better than nothing she would unwrap it and start eating.

The sound of a rapping on a door at the other end of the house would draw her attention. Chewing lightly as she would have a slow and steady walk to the door invisible to those who approached the shrine for religious reasons. Opening it she would stare down at a note with a rock holding it in place, it had directions on it as well, all of them in Japanese. Discarding the rock with a mere flick of her wrist, she would pick up the note and read over the directions, They were simple and led through the residential district to a school, it wouldn't be difficult to get to it.

Munching on her melon bread as she stuffed the note in her pocket and moved to slip on her shoes; she had an oath to keep too. Afterwards she would probably have to pull someone aside to show her the shopping district. She wasn't going to live on just this bread, she wanted actual meat and dairy, not this rush crap they bought for her. Nibbling on the bread with a look of dissatisfaction on her face, she did not like this all too much since it wasn't as fulfilling as sinking ones teeth into a real meal.

Long legs carried her through the neighborhood, people cast glances at her, curiosity being the main emotion on her face, the look of wonder one young faces made her feel fairly agitated. Have they not seen a female before? Eating nonchalantly as she walked, her eyes staring ahead almost blankly as she would use her peripheral vision for street signs that she needed to follow.

It was a few minutes, but she soon found herself crowded with a bunch of children wearing uniforms, eyes narrowing in annoyance as she felt brushes of cloth against her, boys and girls a like were brushing up against her. Finally she got annoyed when a child had enough bravery to smack her bottom as he passed. He started to run away laughing while a few bystanders looked on in some form of dismay.

Three seconds. Three miniscule seconds later the boy was on the ground, bleeding from the mouth as he lie on his back, "Touching me was a mistake…" she said in a quiet voice as she crumpled the plastic her bread had been in and tossed it on him. Turning away and walking towards the school as a few people went over to aid the foolish child.

Risa had only delivered a single punch to the boy's face after grabbing him and turning him around; he had fallen to the ground with a broken nose and had passed out after the impact. She hated being touched; she hated it more than anything else. What was worse was the child touched her in a place that was inappropriate in most female's eyes.

Folding her hands in front of her she would easily make her way past the school gates and into the school grounds. Following the children into the school building until she was stopped by an elderly man, "Excuse me miss, do you go to this school?" he questioned offering her a friendly smile.

Risa couldn't sense anything off about him, but from his age and the dignity he seemed to demand he might have been the principal or vice principal, "No. I was told to come here today though." She said her fluent Japanese was formal and lacked the dialect of the area. She would soon discover the lack of dialect when the man spoke up again.

"What is your name young lady?" he asked cheerily.

"Risa Lacole." She'd answer giving a light bow, making sure it was within the proper angle so that she did not disrespect him.

"Risa….oh yes, you are to be a student teacher here. You are from Italy! We happen to have another child from there coming to this school as well. How lucky." He'd praise her happily before beckoning her to follow him.

Students lined the hallways, looking at one another and glancing to her in tandem, curious looks cast at her before kids returned to their normal conversations. She would follow the man through the horde and stop behind him when he brought them to a room that was filled with large desks as compared to the smaller ones. Teachers looked up with wonder at her and she put on a pleasant smile.

"Hm? Is she the exchange student?" one teacher piped up looking slightly skeptical, "No no, she's the student teacher. The one who came here to learn and teach." The man who escorted her corrected gently.

"Good morning." She would say calmly and give another bow, her mind completely on stopping at the correct angle. The staff seemed fairly impressed with her and would nod silently in approval. The elderly man moved over to one of the desks and looked through some papers, pulling out a few and stacking them. He called to another male who quickly ran over and took the papers from him.

"Please follow this gentleman and he will show you to where you will be learning at." He smiled at her.

"Thank you very much." She consented, her tone light as she would pass by him and follow a younger male teacher out of the room. The sound of the school bell called her attention and she would glance up in wonder, immediately the halls would seem to clear out and she would be walking behind the man on her own. Looking into classes absently as she became fairly bored, she would stop when the instructor did and she would take note of the room before him.

Eyes immediately focused in on a brown haired boy with spiky hair and her emotionless look would turn into a frown, she automatically hated this. Everyone was looking forward though, which would bring her attention to a silver haired boy who was glaring at everyone. No, he was just glaring at one person actually. As she would follow his gaze she would take notice of the brown haired boy again, the silver haired child was glaring at him.

Though she had to cut her information gathering short as she was brought in front of the classroom, "Everyone, meet a new student teacher. She comes from Italy as well, and she will be learning and helping out everyone here as well. Would you like to introduce yourself?" she would look at the entire class with expectant looks of curiosity, but instead everyone had turned to look over at the kicked over desk of the brown haired boy.

Risa clamped her mouth shut as she would look to the man, "I simple go by Miss Lacole. If you need me for something that you actually need help with feel free to ask." She'd state in a strong tone before moving towards the back of the room. Moving towards where the silver haired boy was sitting; she wouldn't even look at him as her fingers found their way under the ledge of his desk.

The sudden clatter of the desk called everyone's attention and she merely moved back towards a chair set up for her, the questions for the male, Gokudera, was what they called him; would come as they stared at his red face. Having been hit with the edge of the desk due to her intentional need to show him what it felt like to be made a spectacle, "Hmm." She hummed with satisfaction as the middle-schooler turned and shot a glare at her. She cocked an eyebrow up in response before her lips curled up into a half smile.

Risa looked bored as she sat behind everyone, listening to what the females said about the new boy she would raise an eyebrow in question. Japanese women were so weird, to want bad attitudes and intimidation, were they natural masochists or something? Glancing down to the books she held she would stare at the covers for a long time. The sound of the bell ringing caused her to glance up as the teacher would walk to the back towards her.

"How was your first class? Did you learn anything knew?"

"No…not really, other than that half the girl's in this class wish to date the new student." She'd say propping her head on her hand.

"Oh…well, you should pay a little attention to how we teach here. Good day." The man said looking a little shocked at her blunt way of saying she wasn't interested.

"Hmph." She didn't pay mind to it as she glared at Gokudera, she wasn't a big fan of bullies, in fact she liked to return the torment to them ten fold were they to pick on others. Though it was probably only because of how she herself grew up in that hell hole.

The day passed by slowly, and when classes seemed to be over she would stand and dust herself off. Looking up as she saw a group of boys approach the brown haired child from before, she would stop in the doorway and glance back at them looking intent on finding out what they were doing. The name Tsuna echoed in her ears, she assumed it was the name of the brown haired child, though it seemed by the tone in his voice he wasn't afraid of them.

Exiting the room and heading down the hall she would stop at the stairwell, turning to glance down at a fire extinguisher box. Bending down and easily opening it she would be met with Reborn having some coffee, "Explain." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a light smile looking innocent as ever.

"You know what I mean. I'm sitting around in a stupid class!" she hissed.

"Just keep observing. Watch over Tsuna, you might see something interesting." He'd state looking rather pleased by her aggravation.

"Tch." She'd click her tongue against her teeth and close the box, standing back up and then heading down the stairwell. Closing her eyes and focusing on her ears, she would listen for the distant sound of cheering and talking, it was coming from a large building, most likely the gym. Apparently something was going on there; she might as well investigate for now.

Moving towards the gym she would easily blend in with the rest of the crowd, taking refuge in the far back she would look around for a higher vantage point. Breathing in she would catch that familiar scent she adored yesterday, purple hues glanced around searching for the familiar dark haired male with the slanted eyes.

He was standing on the opposite side from her, by the net with a teacher it looked like, she would breath in his scent lightly focusing solely on the smell of copper and metal, she liked it still. Though it was no time to attract attention to her presence if they were to get in a fight here, after all she needed to lay low.

When everyone was distracted by Tsuna's entrance she would take notice of Reborn up in a higher area, placing all her books in one arm she would jump up and grasp onto the window's edge and easily throw her weight up to grab onto the walk way above her. Tossing the books onto the concrete she would scramble up and over the railing to sit next to Reborn.

As Reborn would look to her she would merely glance down, staring intently at the dark haired male, she felt her blood boil with excitement, he was strong and especially fun to fight. Biting her lip as she restrained herself from her feral instinct to jump down on him and force one, he would seem to start the match. Reborn seemed to take notice of her new target as he would watch the male intently for a minute or two as well.

"Is he strong?" he questioned.

"He's…fun…." She mumbled half distracted as she dragged her attention away from her target and to the volleyball match below. Watching Tsuna with a bored look on her face she would watch as he failed everyone's high expectations. Not that it was surprising to her.

Barely listening as her mind wandered off to fighting that man again, biting the inside of her lip as excitement coursed through her, beating him to a bloody pulp would be too much fun for her indeed. Glancing to the side of her she would take notice of Reborn aiming a gun at Tsuna and then firing twice.

Raising an eyebrow as the boy would fall and then get back up, the match continued on and suddenly the tides of battle changed, Reborn had went on to explain about what he shot Tsuna with but Risa could care less at the time. Fidgeting as she would continue to glare at the male from before, she liked the rush of battle and more and more she wanted to brawl with the man.

Reborn grabbed her leg, despite his size his grip was still that of a strong grown mans; she glanced down at him as he stared at Tsuna and a young man who he was talking too. Reborn was speaking about them saying that Yamamoto would be a necessity to the family, "Eh?" she questioned lightly looking down at him. Reborn smiled and released her leg as people started to file out.

Clicking her tongue as she wandered along the walkway intending to leave, but she heard the doors shut, two men stood in front of the doors, bearing black uniforms with a red band around the arm. Reborn stood there for a long moment looking towards the center of the gym. Risa looked down and took notice of the dark haired boy standing there, she immediately smiled as she registered the glare on his face; he must have just noticed her as everyone was leaving.

Lips twitching into a smile as she would easily jump up onto the railing, "Already recovered?" she questioned with a bright smile as she crouched down and waited for a response, the male smirked, "I'll bite you to death." He stated in a clear reassured tone, "Ooooh, is that what you were saying yesterday? Though…I'm pretty sure _I _bit _you_ to death." She'd snicker as she would push off the railing and soar through the air.

Knees going out towards his upper body as she intended to smash him with her full weight, he would pull his tonfa out from under his coat and raise them to block her. Feeling her knees smash into the metal and then the sudden disappearance of on of the tonfa, the fast strike to smack her was easily deflected as she grabbed the tonfa and fell back. Using his arm to pull him against her legs while she flipped back he would move along with her and be balanced against her legs.

Her free hand went out as she would catch herself in the back flip and carry it through pushing away from the ground as she hit a hand stand, moving with him fluidly as she let go of his arm and landed directly on top of him, "Come on, you must be better than that." She grumbled looking disappointed.

The male glared at her and easily twisted their positions around raising an arm with a tonfa and aiming to slam it into her face, "Much better." She chirped as her legs came up under his arms and twisted him off to the side, she would stand up and immediately dodge left and right as a flurry of attacks came at her from the male.

Blood ran hot as her pupils would turn to slits and she would lunge forward in the split second between his attacks delivering an uppercut towards his chin. He was sent flying through the air, but she felt a terrible pain in her stomach, he had struck her in the midst of her own attack, "Oooh." She felt impressed by his speed and reaction time. Reborn watched intently for a little while, but Risa lost track of him as she became more in tune with her toy.

"Hibari-san!" one of the men called from the doorway, the male ignored them and stood up, "So it's Hibari?" she questioned tilting her head. He didn't respond as he rushed forward again, she would smirk and stand still her energy rushing to her forearms as she felt them grow heavy. Clenching her fist as she would give him an excited glance, he looked ready to go until he died; it was a good look for him.

She raised her fists up as he came at her again striking at her effectively as she merely blocked not looking phased as each tonfa hit her arms. Hibari seemed to take notice of the lack of counter attack, "Surrendering?" he questioned in a calm voice, "You wish." She'd say with a smile as she would put her arms down and smirk, "Keep coming emo boy." She'd snuff at him acting arrogant on purpose.

The arrogance didn't phase him, but he obliged anyways continuing on with his assault as she continued to dodge and block, hits sinking into his gut, shoulder, sides as she easily saw through his movements. In a way her eyes were moving faster than his mind; every twitch of a muscle was easy to witness as she would suddenly move around him. She had sacrificed her hearing, smell and touch for the time being, focusing solely on sight as she would move in tandem counter acting him.

He spun around late when she had moved around to his left, she raised her leg and sent him flying with a swift kick. He slammed into the wall and she let her leg drop turning to expose her bruised and bloodied arms, Hibari got up again with relative ease not struggling much at all. Clearly he could see her messed up arms, though he seemed slightly impressed as she would raise them up again while they bled furiously.

Suddenly someone stepped between them, Hibari said something and she wouldn't be able to hear him, "Move." She hissed at the man with the large pompadour. The band on his arm read "vice president" and she would assume that meant it was Hibari's second in command. Allowing her hearing to come back her eyes would return to normal and she would listen to the man speak. Hibari settled and she glared looking annoyed.

"Tch." She would hiss in annoyance and turn to walk out, it was clear her target was no longer interested in fighting her, apparently the man, Kusakabe, had something urgent to say which left her to be ignored. Though she underestimated the man's lust for battle; turning at the last second as she was shoved up against the wall.

The pressure on her throat was bruising as she would be shoved back harder against the wall, silver eyes reflected her own purple and she smiled, "Where are you going herbivore?" he questioned, "Clearly no where." She'd huff as her knee would come in to collide with his lower regions, "Well up until that happened." She'd smile as he would hunch over, but surprisingly he didn't give up the pressure on his tonfa.

Using her chance she would grab his ears and bring his head down into her knee and send him flopping back this time, he would huff as he sat back up again, she stood over him her eyes returning back to slits as her blood arm came up. He would move and kick her leg out from under her, though it wouldn't succeed because she brought it up to drop all her weight into her fist as she struck him in the face.

"Hah…" she huffed as she would move away from him holding her bruised neck as she would look back to Hibari who was sitting up anyways, eyes blank as he seemed to have lost consciousness, "Do you ever give up?" she questioned with a sigh as her eyes returned to normal once again. As he would lunge forward attempting to hit her she would easily catch him in her arms and give him a tight squeeze.

"You really are quite cute you know. Fighting even while unconscious~ I could eat you up." She'd giggle gaining a childish side to her as she felt some form of joy for such a strong opponent, "However. I can't kill you, nor would I really want to. So," she would deliver a strong strike to the back of his neck and he would fall limp against her completely, "sleep for a little while. You'll have another shot at me." She'd snicker before laying him on the ground.

Moving away from him as she held a smile on her face, her arms and body aching terribly, at least it was fun today right? Moving past the men who were running to Hibari's side she would let out a huff, "Maybe I'm a masochist too." She mumbled before snickering, "That makes him my sadist right?" her teeth shown as a brilliant smile came across her face, "I really am a psycho." She'd chuckle.

Risa headed home for the night, she needed a long ice bath, her body was burning and aching, a good freezing feeling would be perfect for her right now.

When she had reached the large red gate that sat before the shrine, Reborn stood there looking at her expectantly. Risa would growl at him, a feral growl similar to that of a wild cat, "I see you found something fun to do." Reborn would announce looking rather thoughtful.

"Yes. A fun toy." She'd state looking ready to attack Reborn if he didn't move.

"You mean a challenge….you seem to get stronger every time you fight with him. Same for him to you." He'd state.

"Challenge? He is merely a toy. Something to play with until I get bored with it." She'd state with a smirk.

"Heh, feel free to play with him." He'd say with a knowing tone before turning and walking away.

"He's planning something again….how irritating." She'd snuff in annoyance deciding not to worry about it right now, she needed her sleep….after all she had to play with Hibari again tomorrow.

* * *

Until I hit 10 reviews total, I refuse to start on chapter 4. R & R or don't expect another chapter.


	4. A Sudden Proposition

**Disclaimer:**

**xIceyDemonx does not own Reborn or any of it's plots.  
Risa belong to her and would appreciate no duplicates.  
I swear if you don't start reading the bottom I'm going to stop updating, cause it pisses me off when I write something for your benefit and you don't bother to read it.**

**Rated T for strong language and mild Nudity.**

* * *

Two days passed by with rather tiring incidents happening all around her, Tsuna the Tenth Vongola boss had come into contact with multiple people and slowly bonded with them in his own weird way. She had gained an opinion of him after awhile; he whines too much. Shaking her head at how much complaining he did, as well as the issues he always thought he couldn't do something, a definite pessimist. The silver haired child, Raging Bomb or something of the sort Hayato, was like a dog, rolling onto his back to be praised by Tsuna. It was disgusting.

Takeshi was more interesting, he seemed to be oblivious to how serious things were, but at the same time she sensed he knew what he was doing, a strange boy. A woman known as the Poison Scorpion Bianchi had appeared in school a day or two ago, she was here for Reborn she had heard. Then the cow child Lambo was a big baby as well, she was surprised Tsuna and Lambo didn't get along famously. Haru and Kyoko were just girls, thankfully neither of them acted dimwitted like their classmates.

Glaring at the ceiling of the school, a loot of contempt on her face as the teacher spoke in a drone like tone; it was the most tiresome voice she had ever heard in her life. Risa's arms were completely wrapped up still, the wounds on her arms hadn't healed as of yet, she was surprised they weren't swollen too badly, though that was thanks to a bath filled with ice. Body aching lightly as she would fold one leg over the other, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest, she was wearing what she wanted today.

Long sleeved striped shirt and bike shorts covered her today, some would think she had become a slob, but it was just more comfortable wearing the clothing.

"MISS LACOLE! PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION ON THE BOARD FOR THE STUDENTS!" the man yelled at her.

Head coming down to eye the man with a look of detest, "Pardon me?" she mumbled eyes raking over the kanji on the black board. She grimaced and yawned before she would stand up, kids snickered at her as she would stand in front of the board and hold the chalk.

Thinking for a moment as people whispered behind her, she would slowly start to write in kanji at a careful and steady pace, she still hadn't mastered writing in Japanese yet, but she was getting better with it. The kanji was large on the board and took her a few minutes to write it out, though the answer wasn't wrong. Reaching up and erasing one of the kanji the teacher had written, she would replace it with the correct way to ask the question and the students seemed gain an understanding.

The teacher had written the question wrong so the students couldn't answer it correctly; she only noticed the mistake because she had went slow though. Students eyed her legs as she walked back, markings from when she and Hibari had fought for the first time still remained etched across her skin. Questioning faces stared at her with a look of wonder before they would turn to look back at the black board.

The teacher didn't seem all too angry; he would just ignore it and continue on with the lesson while Risa took a seat in the back again. Crossing her arms over her chest once again and nodding off to sleep. Not like she could help it if the teacher's lesson was sleep inducing with how boring it honestly was.

Risa awoke to the sound of the lunch bell ringing, she would stand up and wobble a bit; the immediate feel of a hand on her chest caused her to jolt away. The fragrant smell of feminine shampoo washed over her and she would realize Kyoko had caught her. Looking to the orange haired girl while her eyes remained rather foggy, she would offer a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem Risa-san." She chirped happily before another girl came along and stole off with Kyoko.

Risa blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hands moved on her body as she would search for the box she had been hiding, fingers prowled along the cloth searching for the sharp ridges of the item she was searching for. Fingers pressed harshly into a flat surface and she would easily reach under her shirt, pulling out the juice box she had been hiding from.

Easily stabbing the straw through the opening she would sigh in relief when she was able to put something in her stomach. The taste of strawberry lingered on her tongue as she took a small moment to breath while walking to look out the windows in the hall way. Sipping her juice casually as she would stare down into the courtyard at some men; they appeared to have beaten the snot out of some club members from the looks of it.

Long pompadours' and the small red bands around their arms explained that they were part of the disciplinary committee that explained quite a bit to her. She remembered encountering them when trying to get through a hall way one time. She had asked nicely enough to get through, but they all turned on her and spoke in unison, it was the most obnoxious thing she had ever dealt with in her eighteen years of life.

No sympathy or pity came from her to see them beat down, they were really just that annoying that she wasn't surprised that they got beat down. Opening the window slightly as she would bite the straw on her juice box, increasing her hearing as she let go of her taste and touch for the moment.

"It wasn't because you defied Hibari, it was because you crowded in front of him." Was all she could hear, that made her smile considering something good like this had happened. First off she got to watch some nuisances get a beat down, second of all she knew Hibari must be feeling better now after the beat down she delivered to him.

Sadly enough though her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and someone being dragged, turning her gaze down the hall she would take notice of Takeshi and Hayato heading up the stairs dragging along Tsuna. Closing the window she would turn and follow them up the stairs, juice box still in hand as she would stop next to them while Reborn indicated the door before them.

"What's going on bomb rat?" she questioned holding her juice box to her mouth and drinking another sip.

"Gah! Twin tails!" he shouted at her, "What are you doing here?!"

"I work here, remember? Takeshi, what is going on?" she redirected her question to the dark haired baseball player.

"Ah, Tsuna fell asleep. So we were bringing him here." He said cheerfully.

"Urchin poison?" she questioned leaning over and breathing in Tsuna's scent, "Poor boy." She mumbled with a yawn before squashing her juice box in her hands and tossing it at Hayato's head, "Pick that up and throw it away for me." She'd order.

Gokudera glared at her and she stared at him blankly, sparks and tension seemed to erupt between the two for a few moments. Though he would pick it up after a few moments and drag it along with Tsuna into the room marked as Reception Room. She breathed in and scented metal and blood again, "Hmm." She hummed lightly looking between the three of them.

"I shall go grab something to drink. I'm still thirsty." She'd state with a knowing smile appearing along her lips. Reborn looked up at her, "I'm making coffee." He offered, "I don't like bitter…" she'd state before disappearing. She made it to a vending machine not to far down the hall, one Reborn had hidden away, but she already knew of its whereabouts.

The sound of a fight going on drew her eyes down the hall towards the reception room; she would look rather bored as she stared at the figure making its way down the hall. Dark hair, slanted eyes and that scary background music that seemed to accompany him no matter where he went, it was Hibari.

He couldn't see her from how far away he was, she'd probably look like a blur; that was good, she could watch a good show in a few moments. When he turned into the room and stopped to rest on the door frame, she would snicker, the smell of coffee was stinging her nose so she gladly focused all her senses into her hearing to catch on to the conversation.

"These watchdogs are useless." He would utter, "Who are you?"

"He's Hibari Kyouya." Takeshi's voice sounded like it was on edge.

"Huh? What? Are you one of these guys?" The arrogant tone was without a doubt Hayato's.

Risa paused a few feet away and leaned on the wall; if Hibari got in a fight with her here the other three would probably get scared off, since neither she nor Hibari tended to hold back. If it wasn't for the fact that they would both stopped when they were bloody it wouldn't be too bad, but sadly they would probably try to kill each other still.

"Gokudera, wait!" Takeshi was trying to warn him.

"Just now, this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family." Gokudera had a threatening undertone to his voice.

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?" the question was rather stupid in Risa's eyes, but Hibari was unaware of the mafia currently in his presence so she didn't blame him all too much.

"Crowding? Whatever, just get out." Hayato ordered the male.

Risa heard the metal clip fast through porcelain, she smirked as she heard the cup crash to the floor and Hayato exclaim in surprise, "Should have struck him in the face…" she mumbled to herself looking a bit in complaint as she inched closer in anticipation.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around…" he mumbled.

Risa's blood raced as she felt excitement rush through her, she loved the anticipation of battle, Hayato's insult towards the male was less than entertaining, but she still felt the blood lust aura in the air emitting from Hibari.

"If you come in my sight," he was staring at Hayato now, "I'll want to kill you." He uttered.

It was a few moments before Hibari went into the room and she could hear the sounds of fighting. She would easily take his place at the door frame, drinking down her juice box as she watched with interest. The two new additions to the Vongola could not match up to him as they were easily beat down.

She clicked her tongue in distaste at how quick the battle was, the sound drew Hibari's attention it seemed, when he turned and rushed her she would merely raise one arm and grasp the tonfa aimed for her, "Disappointing." She mumbled before pulling him towards her, "You missed one." She stated before pushing him back before he even had a shot at retaliating.

He turned to notice Tsuna and glanced back at her, "I'll still be here, just be patient." She muttered with a reassuring smile. Reborn noticed both of them talking calmly, he would turn back to what he was doing not giving her much of a second thought.

Watching quietly as Hibari would threaten to throw the two passed out teens out the window, claiming to be cleaning up, she wouldn't budge. They lost; losers had to accept their fate, after all the weak don't get to decide how they die.

Tsuna looked to her after a moment, "Lacole-san!" he called to her.

Risa's eyes flashed into a hard amethyst color, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. The weak do not get to decide their fate. If you want him to stop, make him." She said quietly crossing her arms and looking annoyed by the pleading look from the brown haired child.

He paused and looked back towards Hibari who stared up at her for a mere moment before looking down to Tsuna, he seemed to be waiting for a response. It was a few seconds but Tsuna looked up to Hibari and demanded that he stopped, Risa smiled, her lips pulled into such a strange thing, she didn't smile in praise usually, but, she was proud of the brunette.

"If you can do it." He remarked glancing behind to look at Tsuna with a bare look of nonchalance.

Reborn appeared and shot Tsuna who ended up in his underwear, again. Risa's smile dropped into a look of disgust, though the sudden appearance of Tsuna hitting Hibari with a slipper caused her to hunch over with laughter. It was just so funny to her to see the strong kid get disciplined the way an old grandma would discipline their grand child.

Giggling as Hibari would advance towards the now hanging out the window Tsuna, "Risa." Reborn's voice sounded and she moved with ease grabbing Hibari and pulling him back a step.

Hibari turned to glare at her, and she would point to the baby, he looked at Reborn with some form of contempt and shot a glance at Risa, "Fight me later. I still have a job to do just like you." She'd grunt as he would attempt a swing at her. Disengaging him was easy as she looked at him with a look of boredom.

Pushing back against him until a coffee bean flew by, Hibari glanced towards it and Risa would disappear out the door rather fast, practically turning into an invisible blur. She missed out on what had happened next, only the bang of an explosion could be heard for her.

The day finished out rather normally, though as she attempted to leave the familiar sight of a certain male would cause her to stop. People would move around her and then practically crush themselves to get away from Hibari, she stared at the male as she would drop her bag on the ground and close her eyes, "Let's have a challenge this time hmm? If you can hit me once….within three minutes, I'll fight you seriously. I'll keep my eyes closed the entire time." She'd state smiling lightly.

"Tch." He'd look amused but would make a simple nod. He probably had it going through his mind that he was going to make her fight seriously before the three minutes were even going, or beat her into a bloody pulp. He should know better than to under estimate her at this point though.

Touch, taste, sight all of those were blank and her sense of smell and hearing increased by three times. Left, right, down, she dodged blows with ease, her speed picking up as he sped up trying to counter each of her moves, she didn't know what he was using, but the feeling of coolness passing her cheeks and the scent of metal gave her the idea that it was his tonfa.

Jumping up as he went for a kick, she would let her legs slam down on his and feel him stutter in movement, he must have been shocked, "I still can't see Hibari. You are just much too predictable." She'd utter as she moved her head to the left dodging another strike as he continued to run at her relentlessly.

Dodging for another ten minutes, still blinded as she would let out a yawn, "You are starting to bore me. Not a single hit. You held promise for fun before, but I can't take you seriously." She'd grumble, "Though you don't haven't fought or your life for fourteen years either though hmm?" she'd stop with a smirk.

He would take the bait and attempt to slam her in the face, and she would move back fast enough and return to her original position to make it look as if she hadn't moved, "I could teach you, but you'd have to stop attacking me at some point you know." She'd state stopping her movements entirely as he seemed to stop for a moment.

The leaves on the ground stirred and she would catch his foot and twist him onto the ground belly down with her on his back. Legs pinning his arms to his side and her dragging his captured leg back, she still hadn't opened her eyes, "Done yet?" she questioned as she released him.

Purple hues that were completely blank and void of sight opened, Hibari was staring at her while he stood up, she could tell because she practically felt holes being drilled into her head, "You have to be blind to fight blind you know." She'd state as her senses would return to normal.

Hibari looked tired and out of it, but the fight was still clear in his eyes, she would smirk at him as she moved to go pick up her discarded bag. Reborn would appear on the school gate looking down at the two, "Risa." The baby called to her.

Turning around as she would walk past Hibari she would look to him, "What?" her tone became cold, "Train him." He'd order her, "Eh? He doesn't want to be though. No point in trying to teach someone that's bull headed." She'd grunt in complaint.

"Figure out a way to do so." He'd state.

Risa would click her tongue and turn back to the male; he was looking at both of them, his lips pressed into a hard line, "Fine fine." She'd shake her head and turn to leave.

Hibari didn't seem to be done as she would lean back and to the left avoiding a hit directed towards the back of her head. Her back pressing against his full body as she leaned on him and off set his balance, "Keep it up. Maybe one day you'll be on my level. Though…after that day I'll be even stronger." She'd snicker.

Hibari fell back as she shoved her full weight into him, but she would rebalance herself like it was nothing. Walking off as the male regained his composure, she would smile lightly; her new toy was already getting old since he lacked any notable improvement.

Maybe he had gotten a little faster? He had for sure gotten stronger, lifting her hand to her face as she would take note of the blue and purple bruise forming in her palm. The tonfa strike back when Tsuna and them were around had turned into a bruise, which in itself meant he was able to gain muscle fast.

"Adaptation." The words were spoken towards her and she stopped at the beginning of the stairs to her home. Turning her attention towards the small figure dressed in black, "The ability that you were tested with, superior adaptation, mentally and physically." Reborn stated.

"Oh? Did you figure it out entirely?" she questioned her tone flat.

"Somewhat. I see why you survived so long. As long as you don't die, you and your body learn at a faster rate than anything else. Speed, strength, reflexes. You really are something like a monster." He'd say with a smile on his face.

Risa stared at him blankly, "I'm not a monster." She'd growl as anger started to boil in her stomach, she was no monster. Changing and adapting was the ability she was experimented on with, to turn into something that can withstand anything, to rapidly adapt to situations. It was not her fault she was forced with them.

Reborn would nod, "Become part of the Vongola family." He'd state suddenly.

"I refuse." She wouldn't hesitate to refuse it, "I have no reason to join such a flimsy family." She'd grunt turning to head up the stairs.

Reborn would watch with intrigue, "I'm sure you'll change your mind." He'd mumble before turning and walking away.

Risa would move into her home and toss off the bag before stripping off her clothing, caring little for any decency or cleaning up. Bra clinging to her form as well as a small pair of panties; pulling the ties out of her hair and letting the black locks fly to cover most of her back.

Agitation tensed her body into a bunch of knots, moving into the bathroom as she would turn on the water and the heater, she would growl in aggravation at what had happened a few moments ago, "What would make me want to join such a disjointed and worthless family anyways?! What does he take me for!" she hissed to herself.

"Worthless, people are worthless. They aren't worth the time with bonding; Hibari is just something fun to play with because he fights! Not like any other pansy would keep fighting after losing so often!" she huffed.

"Why am I thinking about him now anyways?! He's stupid too!" she growled rubbing her temples, "Man! Everyone should just burn!" she hollered. Fluent Italian had been spoken throughout her rant, keeping any listeners oblivious to her words.

"All of them can burn! Reborn too! Jerk ass!" she hollered at the bath tub before she started to breath fast, she still felt rage boiling in her stomach, though the sound of someone at the side door caused her to stop her rant.

"Who is here at this time?!" she seethed as she would move towards the door. Opening the door she would glare down at a man who was bowing, pompadour clear and the word "Vice-President" on his arm band, "Eh?" she'd state.

The male glanced up and his face turned beet red, "Uh, did I come at a bad time?" he questioned looking embarrassed.

Risa looked down at her attire, feeling a cool breeze brush across her skin; she would cock an eyebrow up in question, "Nope. What do you want?" she'd state before leaning against the door frame staring at the male.

"You can stare, not like you'll get anything like this remotely in your life kid." She'd snort with contempt.

"Ah…right. I came here to inform you that school duties for you will be relieved for two weeks. As well as this." A note was handed to her and she would bend down easily accepting it.

Opening it up, she would take a gander at neat hand writing, the words, "Fighting on school property is prohibited." She'd crumple it up and toss it back at Kusakabe, "Give it back to him just like that for me." She'd snort turning on her heel to head back in.

Kusakabe stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your time." He muttered, "Get the hell out of here already, I want to bathe!" she growled at him before shutting the door in his face.

"Tch, not like it's a big deal, I can train for a couple of weeks, not like it would be a big deal….maybe I'll learn some more of the Japanese traditions, like that pouring of the tea crap…maybe I'll invite Kyoko over." She wondered absent mindedly.

A smile appeared on her face at that thought, she never got to be a regular female before, maybe they could try on kimono's or something? Actually talk. That strange Haru girl might even tag along if she was lucky, though she doubted it heavily, even Hana or Kana, whatever her name was that hung out with Kyoko all the time.

A gentle smile crossed her face as she removed the rest of her clothing and dipped into the hot water.

After her bath she would move to take a seat outside, wrapped up in just a towel as she would take a seat on the porch overlooking a bright pond.

Black hair shined lightly as the wet locks would reflect the moon's rays, she would eye the pretty pond as lily pads floated in the water. White and pink lotus flowers would bloom atop the green.

A sigh of comfort would escape her as she pulled her legs up to her chest, purple eyes stared out into the darkening sky as the sun slowly set, she would lay her head on her arm as she felt compelled to sleep just like this in the warm weather.

"I'm overreacting about all of this….not like it's a big deal." She'd mumble to herself quietly, "I won't join, and he can't make me…even with the debt on my life, but that doesn't mean I have to follow his will." She whispered to herself.

"Hibari will get stronger hopefully, otherwise it would be boring…." She mumbled, "Hmm…is Japan always nice like this?" she wondered absent mindedly. Maybe she should enjoy her time here while she had it, after all who knew what she would return to if she went back to Italy.

Leaning back on her arms she would stretch out and lay back, "Maybe I'll just live here. It's much nicer here anyways." She'd become optimistic as she smiled, "Yeah I'd like that." She'd utter standing up to go finish drying off her body.

Risa would curl up into bed and fall asleep with relative ease. Her dreams were fairly blank up until a face appeared before her, shock bolted through her body and she would let out a silent screech of terror. Her body twisted in agony and she would try to open her eyes, but nothing appeared before her.

Closing her eyes as she tried to adjust her hearing, a sudden pain in her head and she felt completely paralyzed once again, a laugh echoed in the back of her mind as she seemed to fade out of existence for a little while.

Everything felt cold. So very, very cold.

* * *

**Ya'll are lucky I had a steady stream of people reading through this, otherwise I wouldn't have written this chapter for another couple months. **

**R&R if you want another, I WANT 10 AT LEAST BEFORE I START ON THE NEXT ONE =| The more Reviews there are, the faster another chapter will come out.**


	5. The Bloody Marionette

Everything, was cold. Skin frozen over like ice, body sluggish with the creeping feeling of stone. Feeling as if she was never going to move again. Was this what death felt like? To be trapped in the icy claws of stillness, to not know the sun on ones skin?

Darkness haunted her eyes and the strange feeling of being completely deaf, she knew this feeling, though to not have the option to hear once again. It was numbingly painful. Skin prickling with needles, a gentle cascade of pain that ran over the top of her skin.

Everything was strange, a self awareness, a hyper sensitivity to everything that was being done to her, though she couldn't put a name to it. Light filtered into her eyes slowly and she could see something, a crude smile, "No, it's not time for you to wake yet. Sleep a bit longer." the voice coddled her practically, a deep cold voice that should not hold her so warmly still managed to have such an effect on her.

Trying to find her mouth, she reached out with her senses looking for traces of her body to use so that she may communicate the way she wanted to. Though her body seemed completely non-existent at the moment and refused to rouse from the cold slumber it found itself in.

Torment justified itself in her mind as her eyes would flicker closed again, the cool feeling on her skin turned into a feeling of ice on her body, she could hear now.

"We were lucky this time. Having her awaken before we got her properly under control would be rather disastrous."

"Indeed, the intel we had gathered was correct and now we have the only survivor of the "Divided Children" in our midst. We'll have to make good use of her while she is deemed...missing." the voice from earlier had sounded rather devious, a creepy laugh seemed to echo in her ears.

"Hehehe! She fell for that trap so easily!" a more annoying high pitched voice would sound loudly, it made her ears hurt to listen to it.

The aching pain had sent an echoing warmth of blood through her ice cold veins, fingers twitching as they seemed to awaken from the forced slumber, she would feel cloth under her finger tips and grab onto it loosely.

"...kill...you..." she mumbled dryly, the only thing she could taste was blood on her tongue.

"Ah...she spoke. What does that mean?"

"She is still trapped and can't move. Though...even I am surprised at how fast she has already...what did they call it? Adapt? that was what she-"

"...die..." she whispered again as her eyes opened, the blank dull colors she saw were just splotches, then suddenly it was all red.

Like being splashed with cold water she suddenly felt herself freeze again, her senses numbed and her body once again not moving, pain rustled through her form, turning into a terrible chill that took away her body from her once again. Darkness clouded her eyes and she would slowly succumb to it, her useless searching was not going to bear any fruit. That man had said it already, she was trapped, but she could not figure out what she was trapped in. Though her body and mind seemed to be counter acting it of it's own violation.

Mind stirring she would slowly wake again, eyes staring blankly out along a small lit path in the darkness. Raising her fingers to her face she would flex them, an ethereal feeling of it being completely untrue went off silently in her mind. Looking forward towards the small lights that lit up the darkness as if beckoning her to follow them. Glaring down at the lights she would turn away and stare deeper into the darkness, defying whatever wanted her to follow the lights.

Treading into the darkness she would suddenly find herself blinded, she would use her ears for the faint echo of her footsteps along the floor, suddenly pain struck through her cheek, her arms, her entire body. Hands moving quickly to the many wounds suddenly inflicted on her from no where, blood welled from wounds on her face. Breathing in she could only scent blood. What was going on? Where was she?

Feeling exposed suddenly, her body becoming aware as a chill of cold air ran across her entire form. Arms moving to cover herself as she tried to fight away the cold, but the onslaught of freezing wind seemed to take her. The once burning wounds would turn to a mild stinging as her body conflicted with what was important. Suddenly burning heat sheathed her entire form and she started to screech in pain, though it was silent and no sound seemed to come from her though she knew she could feel the retching in her throat from the effort of doing so.

Light flashed before her eyes and an outline showed up, the smell of blood was thick in her nostrils, not just anyone's blood, but her own. Bright eyes looked around rapidly as all she could make out were colors. The sweet tang of copper danced on her tongue as the air remained heavy with the scent leaving her in a slight panic.

"Oh? The pain is kicking in now? After a week?" the voice sounded mildly surprised.

Moving her arms, she would feel something flake off her skin and an unbearable ache, as if she hasn't moved. Everything looked like water at the moment and she couldn't move fast like she wanted to.

"Look at that byon!" suddenly fingers touched where the aching was and colors moved.

"Remarkable." a deep voice murmured as warm fingers spread across her skin, "They are closing." the voice mumbled with surprise, "I thought she only hit human limits." the voice sounded mildly surprised.

Risa's energy felt drained as she started gasping for breath, "Lies...idiots...waste..." she mumbled trying to inform them that it was an emergency reaction to when she was dying of mortal wounds.

"She spoke." another voice droned.

Movement in front of her eyes, mismatched colors, "Oh ho...your conscious again?" the question was mixed with interest as a cruel grin appeared in her eyes.

"...can't..." she mumbled as the last of her energy was taken from her.

The burning sensation ebbed and she was gone again, she couldn't hear nor feel, everything seemed to be so far gone from her. Suddenly an image slammed down on her, chains rattled in her ears and she was closed in a large area, a moon illuminated the dungeon like room with blue light. She looked down at herself, dressed in a simple white dress and left bound in dark chains.

"What is this?" she questioned looking around with a glare on her face. It was deathly quiet, and she couldn't really feel anything, almost like being completely numbed though still being able to move.

Footsteps caused her to snap to attention, eyes narrowing in detest as she would rise up and listen to the chains rattle.

"What have you done to me?" she hissed glaring at the man. The words she mumbled felt instinctive rather than thought out.

"Oh? How do you know I did it?" it felt like he had read her mind, "I practically am." she opened her mouth to say something, "Hush." he whispered to her as the light would suddenly illuminate his form.

Blue hair and striking eyes that contrasted each other, she stared at him, "You." she mumbled glaring at his only blue eye, "I've heard of you...you are like me...though...not the same." she mumbled looking at the the ground.

"Indeed. You who took to the mafia, and I who hate the mafia." the words were clear and precise as well as the following strange laugh.

"Strange?" he questioned.

"Who does 'kufufufu'? That's a stupid laugh." she hissed at him.

He laughed again, "Feisty, despite that your under my control." he uttered with a small laugh.

"I may be at a disadvantage now. Though you are keeping me alive clearly." she muttered.

"Correct. I am. If only for the purpose to use you until you die." he'd state with a calm smile.

"Oh is that so?" she questioned before a calm smile would come to her face, "I'll make sure you eat your words boy." she'd state happily.

"Kufufufu, how naive." he mused before turning his back to her, "Almost three weeks now, your body has been abused to the point where normal people would die, yet you heal rapidly on the verge of death." he mumbled.

"You are shortening my life by doing something so foolish. Just because I heal does not mean I don't have a negative later on. My body can withstand much, near death does not frighten me, though..." she stopped her thoughts entirely slamming down a wall.

The blue haired boy even winced, "No prison can keep me forever." she stated suddenly and took a seat, "Use me as you wish. I will kill you the second you slip." she'd state her eyes cold.

Risa already knew she would come back with bad repercussions for this child's folly, her immune system would fail her for a little while and she would be at her weakest, but for now, while she was still living and her body wasn't her own she would be alright, not to mention she would knock a year or two of her own life span for sure. Pulling her knees closer to herself as she glared at the ground, she would barely notice the male's disappearance.

It felt like years had gone bye, and suddenly everything seemed to shatter, bright silver cut into her line of sight and she staggered almost. Everything seemed to slam into her and the immediate need to throw up practically over threw her state of being. Pain, ache, burning, the lack of proper nutrition stifled her entirely, her body had not been her own for a long time and she was suffering back lash from it all.

The bleak darkness her natural eyesight had occurred would slowly fade into a blurred picture, blood on her fingers and hand, she was holding black hair in her grip and she found herself staring at a silver eye. The familiar glare aimed at her would easily rise into the picture of the arrogant school disciplinary. Attempting to let him go but not being allowed.

Body rigid as she would continue to fight against the invisible force holding her body still, "Ah it seems she's awake." a voice mumbled before a hand would enter her line of sight and draw her face towards mismatched eyes, "Awww your resistance is so cute." he chuckled before he would look to Hibari, "Well how about I finish this up for now?" he questioned lightly.

When her face was released her head would force itself back to looking at Hibari whom she dropped roughly, she felt tears overwhelm her eyes since she was unable to do anything. Hurting Hibari was normal, but against her own will and interests? That was painfully unfair. Tears trickled down her face as anger surged through her body, her body shivered harshly and suddenly she would black out.

"Oh you poor thing, I guess you're done." the voice was mocking, it was pissing her off, but she couldn't feel her body at all.

Cold, and filled with a strange air, she didn't like it at all. She didn't like being awake either, it was a harsh feeling that ripped through her when she had regained her own senses. The feeling of nothing holding her and pinning her body while keeping the mind separate, it was like fitting back into a skin that wasn't hers, but it still was. Eyes slowly opening she would be surprised at the sight before her.

Groaning as she stared at a long metal rod in front of her, and then a black shoe, she grimaced as she forced herself to move despite knowing the state she currently in would bring her even more pain. The shoe moved and suddenly she felt strong hands grasping under her arms roughly and moving her, she bit her tongue as she held back a whimper.

"You were missing for a long time woman." the harsh tone caused her to recognize who it was.

"Hibari." she mumbled as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"What happened?" he questioned as she would grasp onto his shoulders and pull herself closer to form a better position to where she was not being held like a baby.

"I'm not sure myself." she uttered as relief washed over her. Hibari moved his hands away when she managed to posture herself up using him as a wall.

"Stop pushing on me." he growled at her and she would push her shoulder against his chest.

"Be patient. Not like you were used as a beating dummy for three weeks." she snuffed at him before moving from out between his legs. Crawling on all fours with little shame, "What happened to you though? I smell blood all over you." she questioned as she plopped down after distancing herself a little.

"Nothing." he stated coldly.

She turned to look at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Were you beat to all hell too?" she mused with a smile.

The sudden rapid movement had her on her back and her arms pinned above her, the sound of metal moving before it was pressed to her neck didn't actually surprise her.

"Feel antagonized yet?" she questioned keeping a straight face as she stared up at him despite the ripping and shredding pain coursing through her nerves like fire due to the sudden rough movements.

He seemed to stop and adjust himself, letting go of the tonfa and allowing his hand to brush away her hair. She felt something flake off her skin and she felt his fingers brush against a ridge on her skin.

Hissing in displeasure as a burning sensation erupted there,"Don't touch my wounds. My body is already having a hard enough time suppressing the pain you just caused." she seethed at him.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow and pressed lightly against the wound, she would shift under him, body arching up as if she would move away by doing so or alleviate the pain, her legs trapped between his as she attempted to move.

"Knock it off!" she growled angrily as her heart seemed to pick up pace.

He snickered at her before releasing her hands and moving off of her. Groaning as she would sit up slowly, a rush of pain bolted under her skin as she would wince and hold herself together, as if she was going to fall apart any second.

She could feel his eyes on her examining her for something, "If you keep staring I'll start thinking that you want me to strip for you or something." she'd note with a sarcastic tone. Hibari didn't say a word, he just kept staring rather coldly.

Risa would click her tongue against the roof of her mouth, glancing around her as she realized they were in a rather small room, roughly eight by eight feet wide, probably a broom closet of some sort.

She could only smell blood in the room, she would turn to look at Hibari and crawl towards him easily curling up against his side, he attempted to push her away, but she would cling to him tightly, "Just a few minutes. I'm cold." she mumbled quietly.

Her body had been cold for such a long time, it felt like she had been made of ice for a few years, and to feel something warm was nice, "How long have you been in here? What happened?" she mumbled literally just holding his arm and keeping herself at a distance otherwise.

He scooted away from her a little bit letting his arm rest in her lap for now, "Students have been attacked all over. I came to investigate." he mumbled staring straight ahead, "Kyoukou Middle School students, are the perpetrators." he finished off simply.

"I see." she mumbled looking down at his arm and breathing in his scent for a moment, "You've only been here a little while..." she whispered before pulling back his sleeve and investigating his wound.

He pulled himself away from her completely, "You're hurt. Let me look." she stated turning to glare at him, he returned the same glare. Bright purple and silver contrasted against each other, "Hibari. Let me see." she insisted leaning in closer though she would pause as she would take in her own reflection.

Her skin was all blotched, scratches, cuts, and a large cut marked her face, her bottom lip was split open slightly but seemed to be closing slowly. Risa's gaze fell, and Hibari seemed to relax a bit more, she would stand up slowly and limp towards the other wall, "Turn away if you don't want to see." she uttered before taking off the tatters of her shirt.

Bandages were wrapped around her chest tightly, though she could see wounds, similar to claw marks ripped through her flesh in dark patterns across her skin. Wounds decorated her body as well as large bruises, half of her body was black and blue with lacerations.

Fingers brushing over the dark patches of her skin she would sigh and suddenly be aware of Hibari's movement, his eyes were open and he was staring at her back. She was afraid to ask, "Is it bad?" she questioned lightly. The look in her eyes was almost sad, but he seemed to ignore it and use one finger to beckon her closer.

Moving backwards with careful steps, she would sit down with her back to him sitting next to his feet, suddenly fingers would trace wounds along her back, "Three scratches." she mumbled as his hand went from shoulder blade to her waist, he didn't stop tracing them though, "How...how many?" her voice dropped in despair.

"...many." he uttered quietly as his hand fell away.

Risa would hold back a small cry, every woman took pride in her body, battle scars and the like were one thing, but to tear her back to ribbons for mere experimentation of her body's abilities, that was cruel.

Scooting away from him and moving towards her shirt, she would pause as she felt the weight of her own pain and depression slam down on her heart like heavy shutters, it almost made her stagger.

Pulling her shirt back on she would sigh and curl up into herself, the feeling of pain had become dull in the back of her mind, despite the fact she should be in the worst pain plausible, she just felt pity for herself. It was, depressing for her.

Hibari moved again, this time stretching his legs out, she turned and looked to him staring at his rather beaten form, "I wonder...did you look like that after our first fight?" she questioned with a small prideful smile, a feeble attempt to shove away the despair she was suffering at the moment.

"...No." he had an agitated tone to his voice.

"No need to lie, I beat you fair and square." she smiled a little trying to cheer herself up.

"No." he repeated his answer as he started to glare at her, "Quit talking." he ordered her to do so as if she would listen.

"No. You know you liked fighting with me...I like fighting with you too ya know. Though...you aren't strong like me anymore." she'd muse as she would sit back and cross her legs.

Hibari's glare seemed to intensify, she would smirk at him, "Don't deny it." she said gently.

His gaze didn't falter and she would lean back against the wall, though the sudden sound of a bird singing caused her to glance up towards the rafters, a small space in between the ceiling and the walls surrounding them provided enough space for the bird to perch.

Staring up at the fluffy yellow creature she would listen to the song, "Namimori?" she murmured.

The bird would be singing to someone it seemed, she would turn to look towards the wall she was leaning against and suddenly the sound of someone falling drew her attention. Breathing in she would scent gunpowder and cigarettes, something she recognized due to the loud mouth dog that wagged his tail for the student that was under Reborn's care.

The sound of three voices graced her ears before something landed near the wall, she moved as the explosion went off and managed to slam into Hibari for something soft. Laying half way on him as he would look towards the now blasted open area.

Risa would easily slip off him and lay on the ground, her body felt swollen before a warm feeling burst through her chest, the lust for battle she so enjoyed. Gokudera was laying on the ground, not at all surprised to see Hibari, but the look on his face as he noticed Risa would be that of concern mixed with shock.

"..." she would merely sit up and stare at the two boys dressed in green. Eyes narrowing as if trying to recognize them, "You...I smell my blood...all over you." she whispered glaring at the blond.

"Ah! That's right, I tore you up." he'd say with a proud smile.

"..." everything seemed to pulse in her body, an undying burning feeling that tore through every nerve in her body and forced her to move, though she was completely blinded with a white hot rage, her senses becoming useless to her. Heart thumping in her ears as the sound of shrieks and fear filled her ears, pleasure seemed to wash through her at every cry of pain, he deserved it. He completely and utterly deserved it.

Hibari and Gokudera spoke for a few moments while the dark haired boy with the beanie would start fighting with Hibari after a few seconds. Risa had ripped open twice as many wounds on the boy as he did on her back, but they were all over the place rather than just one part of him being completely obliterated.

A strike to her head would send her reeling back after a moment, Hibari stood in front of her with his back facing her, then tossed the blond out the window. The black haired child he had been dragging was soon following after his companion. Risa would glare at Hibari who would ignore her and turn back to Gokudera, the two would speak and she would ignore them.

Standing up fully as she would suddenly feel a shock in her body, freezing her in place, legs weakening as she would slip to her knees. Eyes becoming blurry as her vision seemed to be stolen from her, she stared blankly towards the wall as she felt influence over her body. Limbs stiffly moving as she would start walking down the hall at a slow pace.

Footsteps were heard as she moved, the scent of metal and copper, as well as gunpowder and cigarettes, the tang of blood in the air, it was almost normal for her, but she felt scared. She was not telling her body to move, and these two were following her. Trying to open her mouth to tell them they need to get away, she couldn't even speak, "Kufufufu." the laugh echoed in her mind as she would appear before the male, back in the prison of her mind.

"Your a rather good marionette. Bringing my enemies to their knees without a complaint, no hesitation. Kufufufu." he chuckled and she glared at him.

"I'll kill you." she whispered glaring at the male with a look of disdain.

"Aw, don't say that, it was a compliment~" he chuckled as he would rub his chin, "You are doing a rather good job of being one right now as well."

"Tch, I can see your future. You will be imprisoned, just like me. After all karma is pretty real." she'd chuckle as she put on the farce of having the upper hand.

"Hah, that is what you think." he said arrogantly with that creepy smile.

"Ugly pineapple." she rolled her eyes at him.

"..." he stared at her with a poker face, then the sudden whiplash of what felt like a whip of fire cracking against her back.

Senses returning to her she would find herself on the floor in a gymnasium area, "Seems my cute marionette did her job."

"Risa-san!" a nasally and annoying voice rang in her ears.

"Shut up..." she hissed at him before she would feel a weight on her back as Gokudera was dropped on top of her, "FUCK YOU!" she yelled as she would surge her strength upwards and literally toss the silver haired boy off her. The yell that occurred rang loudly in her ears like a loud bell. Covering her ears in agony as she would turn her gaze towards the blue haired male.

He was smiling at her again, "You did...something to my ears!" she hissed angrily at him as she would cut off her sense of hearing.

'Indeed I did.' were the words she made out from reading his lips.

"Bastard." she hissed at him as her sight began to fade from her again, she could see Tsuna rushing towards her and she would force her eyes into focus. Hand reaching up and dragging the boy down near her, "You better beat the hell out of him." she growled at him.

"I can't do it!" he argued with her.

"If you don't, were all going to die here you dumb ass. This isn't a playground and this isn't a game, you need to act serious." she hissed at him as her gaze started to divide into two and three people.

" # H$ #RFSF? ~!" she couldn't make out what he was saying, there were too many pairs of lips.

"Beat...him..." she mumbled before she would feel her strength fade. Her head banged on the floor and she dropped into a pit of darkness once again.

* * *

R& R


End file.
